The present invention relates to an information-recording/reproduction apparatus, an information-recording/reproduction method adopted by the information-recording/reproduction apparatus, a program implementing the information-recording/reproduction method and a program-storing medium for storing the program.
A technology for recording files onto a recording medium having a large recording capacity has been becoming popular.
In the mean time, a variety of formats has been proposed as formats in which files are to be recorded onto the recording medium having a large recording capacity.
An example of the formats is a UDF (Universal Disc Format) used in a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc). For more information on this format, refer to non-patent reference 1: Universal Disk Format Specification, Revision 2.01, Mar. 15, 2000, Optical Storage Technology Association
The UDF cited above provides a structure in which a large number of files may be recorded on a recording medium at scattered locations. In addition, pieces of information indicating locations of the files are stored in a nesting state. Thus, in order to eventually acquire a desired file, accesses to a large number of addresses must be made. Therefore, in an operation to reproduce information such as a moving picture from a recording medium in such a recording state, it is feared that correct reproduction timings can no longer be assured. As a result, the UDF raises a problem that the moving picture cannot be reproduced smoothly.
In addition, if a file is updated or added with a large number of files already recorded at scattered locations on a recording medium, for example, the locations of the files get more scattered. Thus, in order to acquire a desired file, accesses to a large number of addresses must be made. As a result, the UDF raises a problem that correct reproduction timings can no longer be assured and the recording area of the recording medium can no longer be used with a high degree of efficiency.
On top of that, if the recording medium has a defective sector or the like existing in an area for recording file-system information or other data, the information on the recording medium can no longer be recovered due to the fact that a large number of files are recorded at scattered locations. Thus, it is feared that the use of a large-capacity recording medium itself entails a big risk.